How Did You Do That
by where the wind blows
Summary: There seemed to be a bit of leftover magic in the castle, even with the spell broken. Somehow maids could clean a room in ten seconds flat, a cook's meals where the best in the world, and at the snap of a finger a flame would appear… Just for fun


_**Disclaimer:**_** I own nothing! **

_**Summary: **_**There seemed to be a bit of leftover magic in the castle, even with the spell broken. Somehow maids could clean a room in ten seconds flat, a cook's meals where the best in the world, and at the snap of a finger a flame would appear… Just a fun little story. **

_**Authors Note**_**: just some random idea that came to me when I was watching one of my favorite Disney movies… please excuse all spelling and grammar issues as well as all the French, it is from online so I am sorry if it is really bad. **

**How Did You Do That**

It was strange how the magic seemed to hang around the castle even after the spell was broken. It was very subtle, but strange things would often happen to the people in the building making guests raise their eyebrows and newcomers eyes widen.

(W)(T)(W)(B)

"How did you do that?"

"Do what?" Chip asked his friend with a puzzled expression.

"Keep that from spilling, you just touched it and it stayed in. It was like magic."

Chip froze for a half a second before laughing. "You have a funny imagination Jacque."

Jacque said nothing but watched his friend. After a moment he shrugged and continued to drink.

Chip however stared at the container before him, it had been about to spill and the juice would have gotten everywhere, making his mother extremely angry. When he had seen the container tipping he had reached out to grab it only to touch the corner. The juice, which had been practically out of the holder suddenly, flew back in and the dishes straighten themselves.

(W)(T)(W)(B)

"Do you have the time Monsieur?" "Why yes its quarter past ten." Answered Cogsworth distractedly thinking more about the tour he was giving than what the time was.

The man gave Cogsworth a look before smiling and letting out a small chuckle. Cogsworth, who hated to be laughed at, gave him a look. Noticing this the man laughed and said "I'm sorry monsieur, your one of the most organized men I know, I don't think I know anyone who know the time without glancing at a clock."

Cogsworth stopped dead in the middle of the corridor for a moment he just stared off into space seeing nothing. Then he let out a chuckle of his own, very forced.

"Why yes, yes I suppose so. Now moving on, one can see the amazing stone work of the staircase and-"

(W)(T)(W)(B)

The visitors sat at the long table waiting for breakfast laughing at whatever it was the prince had just said.

One of the visitors, Lady Mcdale turned to Belle and said with a beautiful smile.

"My dear, this has to be the best tea I have ever tasted."

Belle smiled and shared a look with Mrs. Potts who was just walking back into the kitchen. Both women gave each other a knowing look. Just that morning Mrs. Potts had had a fit because they were out of their best tea.

(W)(T)(W)(B)

Lumiere was getting frustrated; he had been trying to strike the match for five minutes now. He looked over at the visitors with a dashing smile,

"Un moment s'il vous plait"

The curse words that came after this were said to quietly for the guest to hear but they where muttered as Lumiere tried once again to run the match fast enough to light it.

The guests where looking around and talking to themselves in the darkened library, Belle mentioned how impressed they would be once the candles where lit. Lumiere (hating the pressure) gave up trying to strike the match properly and just shook it.

Instantly, bright fire sprung from the tip of the match lighting the room for a moment before dimming to a more manageable flame.

"Ah there we are!" Belle said with a bright smile on her face smiling at the guests who where looking a bit dazed.

The Prince laughed before shooting Lumiere a warning look. Lumiere shot him a winning smile before he lit the candles.

(W)(T)(W)(B)

Belle loved her wardrobe. However, there where always days like today, when she just could not seem to find anything that matched!

It was unsurprising therefore when one afternoon Madame Armoire entered the room and saw Belle sitting in a pile of clothes looking lost.

Crossing her arms Armoire just looked at her with raised eyebrows.

"Help?" Belle asked in a pathetic voice.

Armoire just rolled her eyes and walked to the pile. Without glancing at what she was grabbing the perfect outfit materialized, accessories included.

"Showoff." Belle muttered snatching the dress and going to change.

(W)(T)(W)(B)

Babette's woke with a jerk. Oh no, no, no, no. She had overslept. Again!

Springing out of bed she threw on her uniform and dashed out of her room. If Cogsworth caught her late again she was sure to get it.

The drawing room was first and she ran into the room her feather duster at the ready.

She thought she was okay until she heard voices and footsteps coming her way.

Babette panicked. Cogsworth could fire her if he found that she was not doing her job properly, and this room was a mess! Dust was coating everything.

In a panic Babette flew around the room, the duster hardly touching anything as the dust flew out the open window.

The door pushed open, Babette whirled around looking dazed.

It was Lumiere.

"Lumiere!" Babette screeched.

"What are you doing mon cher?" Lumiere asked with one of those winning smiles as he leaned against the doorframe.

"Lumiere! Get out!" Babette said in utter humiliation and annoyance.

(W)(T)(W)(B)

At first it was obvious; maids could clean a room in ten seconds flat, a cook's meals where the best in the world, at the snap of a finger a flame would appear… but over the years the magic seemed to dwindle and fade.

Yet there were always moments when a spurt of the extraordinary would appear making the castle sill hold that sense of magic.

**Just a stupid little thing I thought of one day… please tell me what you think and REVIEW! **


End file.
